


Thanos VS Shaggy

by faggotsonline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gay, God Tier, M/M, Sad, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, shaggy is god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: The Scooby Doo gang gets a call from a distressed Peter Parker about superheroes turning into dust. Will the gang save the world before it's too late?





	Thanos VS Shaggy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for infity war pls dont sue thanos snap

The Scooby phone rang as the gang was having hungry howies pineapple pizza, their favorite kind. Shaggy put pepper flakes all over his and Scoobys pizza. He did not want to put his pizza down, so he picked up the phone with his mind, using .00000003% power.

“Mystery Inc. here, how may we help you dude?” Shaggy said, while taking a big bite of his pizza.

“Oh Shaggy, something’s wrong here in the Marvel Universe. People keep turning to dust and dying, I don’t know what to do. We need your help.” Spiderman pleaded as he slowly died.

“We’ll be right on it dude! Scooby Doo, Fred, Velma, and Daphne, take a hold of my arms and legs.”

The gang listened to Shaggy and held on tight. While using only .006% of his power, they arrived in the Marvel Universe.

“Uh oh Scoob, this isn’t looking too good.” Shaggy said while he let out a massive fart from his hungry howies pizza. His butthole burned a bit cause of all the pepper flakes. “Ohh, that didn’t feel too good Scooby Doo.”

Daphne put her weave over her nose as she held onto her skinny white boyfriend Fred.

“Fred, are we going to die? All these superheroes are turning into dust, we’re kinda like superheroes, so does that mean we’re next?”

“I think so, you must suck on my dick before we die, that’s my dying request.” Fred said while unzipping his pants.

“Omg okay, let’s go to the bathroom.” Daphne said while putting her weave up.

While the two lovers sucked each others wieners, Freds penis turned into dust, then the rest of him was a pile of dust. RIP Fred.

“Now that Freds gone, we gotta solve that mystery quicker than ever!” Shaggy sad while using .08% of his power, trying to track the source down that was killing the superheroes.

As Shaggy looked over, he saw some white twink in tights turn to dust. This must be a clue. He went over and talked to some old, dying man who seemed to be grieving the boys death. 

“ Hey man, have you heard anything about the dying superheroes? “   
“ Who are you? “ the man snapped, looking at the boy who looked suspiciously like Shaggy, from the iconic cartoon Scooby Doo?

“ My name’s Shaggy and I”m here to save you bro. “ 

“ I don’t believe it, how are you real? “

“ I’m always real, if you just believe “ Shaggy said as he snapped his fingers and Peter Parker was suddenly brought back to his feet as a regular teenage boy. 

“ If you could do that the entire time, why didn’t you bring Fred back? “ Velma asked

Shaggy smirked, a cruel grin on his face. “ You do not steal the last slice of pizza from the hands of a God “

“ RUH-ROH “ Scooby squeaked.

“ Omg Shaggy you made it! “ Peter said cheering. “ I knew you weren’t just a meme, I”ve always believed, always. “ 

“ What do we have here? “ a new voice spoke up, tall and booming. “ A touching moment? His power is no mere match for what the Infinity Gauntlet can do. “ It said menacingly.

They all gasped, as Thanos came back from the shadows, and prepared to snap his fingers.

“ It was nice knowing you, Shaun, but your demise has come. “ 

Just as Thanos was about to snap his fingers, the Infinity Gauntler disappeared. Thanos’ eyes widened.

It was there, now on Shaggy’s hand.

“ Like, don’t challenge me man “ Shaggy warned the Purple man.

“ I can challenge whomever I want, you silly mortal! “ the infuriated alien now screamed. “ I will just take the gauntet back from your filthy hands! “

Tony Stark was confused, but intrigued. 

“ Shaggy, you really are our only hope. I’m so sorry for saying he wasn’t real, Peter. “

“ It’s okay Mr. Stark! You apologized, and God will accept you and spare forgiveness. “

“ It’s totally true dude, I will accept Mr. Stank into my cult “

Thanos was getting angry at being ignored, so he lunged at Shaggy. Before he could though, he was teleported on top of the Empire State Building. 

Shaggy accidentally teleported Thor there too. 

As Shaggy came face to face with Thanos, he saw the man and remembered he needed to give this little shit a piece of his mind about who’s the God in this universe. First though, he needed to defeat Thanos. 

“ What the? “ Thanos said. 

“ THANOS! “ Thor screamed, but Shaggy teleported him to the Teen Titans Go universe, this was his job. 

Thanos was beginning to get scared of Shaggy’s fabulous power. He slowly backed away, half of the universe was still gone, he could get away with it if he ran away from the God. 

As Thanos ran he fell into a blackhole, and passed out from the pure pain of thousands of needles stabbing into his body. 

As Thanos woke up, he saw everything looked a little different. LIke a low budget cartoon. He heard a squeaky prepubescent voice say something from a short distance.

“ Oh- o-o-o-o no Rick I know who this is! This is T-Thanos from the Marvel CInematic Universe, he’s a bad man, he tried to k-k-kill half the universe. I saw it on the internet. “

“ Whatever Morty “ a voice replied back. “ If it really bothers you that much I’ll kill him. “ 

Suddenly everything went black.

Meanwhile, back in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shaggy felt Thanos’ soul die from the dimension he sent him to. 

He teleported back to all the superheroes. 

“ Heroes of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thanos, is dead. “ He announced.

Everybody cheered. 

“ Thank you so much Shaggy! “ Peter said with tears in his eyes. 

Suddenly Shaggy did a reverse snap, and everybody else who turned to dust came back. 

The legendary black man, Black Panther, came back to life, and gave Shaggy the heroic Wakandian symbol. 

“ Thank you Lord Shaggy, your powers have done a great service to me and my friends back in Wakanda. “ 

Loki and everyone who wasn’t turned to dust also came back to life, because Shaggy was a cool and kind man. 

“ Who did this? “ Loki asked amazed. 

Shaggy punched the greasy haired man. 

“ Don’t go around imitating Gods, you scum. “ He said, and sent Loki to the Teen Titans Go dimension with his brother. 

“ Don’t worry bros, they’ll be back once I figure they’ve learned their lesson. “

“ Sounds good to me “ Black Panther said. 

They all had a party celebrating Thanos’ defeat, and played the Scooby Doo theme song. 

Peter dabbed 10 times. 

THE END

EPILOGUE

Loki screamed as he fell into a new dimension. 

“ YO YO YO WHO IS THIS? “ a voice screamed as Loki hit the ground. 

“ Brother, help! “ he heard Thor yell from across the room. 

“ Woah you didn’t tell me you had a brother, now we can have DOUBLE the fun! “

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
